


I need my beauty sleep

by orphan_account



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Steve is bothered, Tony Has Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-19
Updated: 2013-01-19
Packaged: 2017-11-26 02:27:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/645536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve is bothered, annoyed and really needs some sleep, Tony needs to be entertained, and sometimes they forget about things.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	I need my beauty sleep

“Tony, Natasha has been bothering me”. Tony turns around and puts down his gadget.  
“How”?  
“I don't know she keeps asking for my number and always finds an excuse to touch me.”  
“WHAT?!”  
“Yeah she styles my hair and she buys me clothes its kind of weird her style is a bit too edgy for me”  
Steve brings out a full body leather suit. “Ugh. Is this the style these days? Come on”  
“Well, Steve you're just gonna have to deal with it.” Tony said in his stern deep voice. Tony turned back around to answer a phone call.  
“ Hello?” Said tony.  
“Mr. Stark, is Captain there?” Said a woman.  
Tony immediately hung up the phone. He didn't want phone calls at that time. All he wanted to do was just to play with his new technology and spend some quality time with Steve.  
“Tony... who was that?”  
“Uh. Pizza man.”  
“Seriously Stark who was that? I heard a woman”  
“God you are so smart aren't you?” He continued to work on his gadgets.  
“That was Natasha right?”  
“Sure”  
“Oh look she sent me a text!”  
“Wow you've finally figured your Stark phone out. Congratulations.” Steve glared at Tony.  
“Natasha says, baby sext me. What is a sext?” Tony became red with jealousy.  
“What the fuck? No, no. Unacceptable.”Tony shook his head.  
“WHY? Is a sext dangerous? What is it?”  
“No, its not dangerous. Ugh you're so old”  
“Fine i'm asking Dr. Banner”  
“FUCKING.OH MY GOD. DON'T”  
“Then what is it Stark?”  
Tony bit his lip. He like it when he says his name like that.  
“Your are so cute when you are confused.... Anyways sexting is when you have sex over texting. Hence sexting”  
“What? Why would you do that? Why dont you just go have sex”  
“Its the 21st century cappy. People get bored at work. See check your phone.” Steve picked up his phone and read Stark's text. Rogers was afraid, he hasnt seen such a thing before. He saw not 1, not 10, but 50 pictures of Tony's dick on his cell phone. Steve was confused, furious and at the same time scared. He was red as a tomato. He was afraid of the 21st century.  
“See, what'd I tell you? I'm a ladies man aren't I?”  
Steve couldn't take it anymore, with his muscular white arm he threw the phone at the wall, making it shatter into a thousand pieces. Tony flinched and looked back, he saw his cheap 200 dollar phone on the ground, broken and unfixable. Tony grew furious.  
“ WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT FOR!?” Tony yelled to Steve.  
Tony went up to Steve wanting to be intimidating, put his arms out by his sides and making his face look cool, but then tony realized, he was only half of Steves height.

“What are you looking at tony?” Said Steve.  
“Don't worry about that! Why did you throw my precious phone!?” Yelled Tony  
“Sorry”  
“Its okay, you can make it up to me by sexting me back on a new phone”  
“Why? This is pointless I could just show you my dick now”  
“Alright show me”  
“No I'm tired. I'm going to take a nap”  
Steve walked to the couch and started to get ready for his more then needed nap.  
“Aw but I wanted to see that perfectly genetic dick!” Steve turned around and ignored Tony.  
“SHOW ME DAT SERUM DICK”  
“No Tony you'll probably going to get me drunk again like last time from that odd ciroc you showed me”  
“No I promise I'll only take a drink for me”  
“Ugh I'm just really sleepy right now. Don't you sleep”?  
“I don't sleep cappy. I don't sleep.”  
“Turn off the lights”  
“Okay but if you're not going to let me fuck you I need a lamp for my studies”  
“I'm a soldier Stark. I sleep in pitch black dark.”  
“Ill turn it off if you fuck me a bit”  
“No”  
“Blow job” Tony walked closer to Steve.  
“No. What is that?”  
“Its when you suck my dick”  
“WHAT NO!”  
“Reverse cowgirl. You can sleep while I fuck you.”  
“WHAT IS THAT?”  
“Its when I fuck you like a cowboy”  
“Wow back then we only had missionary. Wait, what am I saying? NO TONY” Tony got closer an caressed the back of Steve's neck.  
“C'mon Stevie, you know you want to. Remember how much fun we had last time? In the Shawarma place? We did it in that Janitors closet? Remember that?”  
Steve didn't recall, he was too drunk that time to remember anything that happened that night. All he remembered was that delicious thing he had in his mouth.  
...  
The Shawarma.  
“OK. Fine Tony. We'll..do it” Tony laughed and dragged Steve to the ground and ripped off his clothes like wolverine.  
“What the hell Stark? That was my favourite shirt!”  
“Oops sorry Ill get pepper to fix it. PEPPER”  
“NO NO I NEED MY PRIVACY”  
“Okay! Jarvis, tell Pepper come back in an hour”  
“Will do sir” said Jarvis.“Do you need a condom sir”  
“Nah I got one Jarvis, thanks”  
“What the fuck is a condom?” Steve said. These 21st century tings was really scaring him now.  
“Its protection buddy. Saddle up hot stuff”  
Tony stood up and started taking off his clothes. First his leather shoes, then his belt, his pants, then his wife beater until there was nothing left except his black boxers. His nipples were hard and they really needed some attention. And quick. He looked down at Steve, still on the ground, with his perfect soldier body ready. His perfect muscles and his blonde chest hair really turned him on but at the same time he was really jealous.  
“Jarvis play the finally fucked rogers sober play list”  
“Will do sir”  
“Tony, you have a play list for that? How much time do you have on your hands”  
“Um its called multitasking”

“Can we just get on with this? The sooner we do it, the sooner I can go back to my nap.”  
Tony went up to Steve and started kissing his lips. Steve was hesitant but just got on with it. He finally opened his mouth, both arm in arm, feeling their warm boys rubbing against each other. Exploring the insides of their mouths. Wanting to explore each others worlds.  
Tony started to rub Steves back.  
“Wait, wait. That lamp is really bothering me”  
“Oh yeah. JARVI-”  
“No we're turning off the lamp old school style”  
“Okay then...”  
“Fuck me to the lamp Tony”  
“That's old school?”  
“Just do it!”  
“Alright whatever you say my sexy capsicle”  
Steve pushed Tony's back to the floor with him on top.  
“Ohh, so NOW your being the captain.”  
“Shut up Tony.”  
Steve got hold of tony's underwear and pulled them down. With his big erect penis staring at his face. Steve got closer and closer until his penis was right by his chin. And with that, he started to kiss it. Tony felt a shiver go down his spine. Rogers continued and gradually started sucking faster and farther down his penis. Tony moaned louder and louder.  
“Steve! Stop!”  
“Fine, but Tony, my little soldier needs some attention too. Its not all about you y'know!”  
That's when Tony sat up turned Steve over so his chest was on the floor and pulled down his underwear.  
“Lets turn that lamp off soldier. That's an order soldier.”  
“STEEVE YOUR FUCKING CRAZY”  
“Not as crazy as you” Steve smirked.  
Tony liked that. And so, he started to put his dick in Steve's ass.  
“OH MY GOD WE FORGOT THE LUBE!”  
“Its too late for that cappy.” said stark and proceeded to fuck him.  
Steve let out a loud moan, he couldn't control himself, he hasn't felt like this before. Or he just didn't remember the last time he made love to Tony. Tony fucked Steve so hard pushing him closer and closer to the lamp.  
“HEY, I CAN ALMOST REACH IT”  
“FORGET ABOUT THE LAMP STEVE”. Tony thrusted so hard they bumped into the table. They paused for a moment as the lamp fell over and shattered to the ground.  
“Whatever, it only costed 5000”  
“ONLY?!” screamed Captain.  
At last it was dark.  
“Sorry to interrupt sir, but Natasha called. You forgot to pick up Peter from school.  
“OH NO IM A TERRIBLE FATHER”  
“Maybe but you're an amazing fucker” 

~The End ~


End file.
